everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
SandClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
SandClan's medicine cat, Mosquitowhisker, looked around, waiting for Applestar. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) "Mosquitowhisker? Is there something you'd like me to do?" Russetpaw asked, hoping the answer was no. He just felt like sleeping all day. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker narrowed his yellow eyes and thought. "There's always something to do." He paused. "I'd like you to see what we have in the herb store, then tell be what we have and don't have- that way we can try to find some, near our borders, where we have plentiful grass and other shrubbery." The tom meowed, twitching his long whiskers- very long compared to his small, just-bigger-than-an-apprentice size. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Applestar padded over to her medicine cat, a stern look in her amber gaze. "Yes?" she asked, twitching her tail. "What is it?" The SandClan leader hated being called over for silly pointless tasks - such as punishing misbehaving apprentices. Although she was reluctant to do some of these things, it was for the good of her clan. After all, the red-brown tabby was not chosen as deputy for nothing - she had the required skills, and excelled at most, despite her short, fiery temper. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "But...that's gonna take forever!" Russetpaw whined. Sifting through herbs and then walking all over the territory to find more?! He hated work. "Why's being a medicine cat so much work?!" He hissed. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 00:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Russetpaw, you lazy fox, shut up and get to work, or you can go treat the elders, like the warrior apprentices do when they do something wrong." Moquitowhisker snapped. Being his short-tempered self, he knew his patience would run thin with this cat the moment Applestar named him the medicine cat apprentice. He turned to Applestar. "This," He flicked his tail at his apprentice, "Is making my sanity slip away, quicker than a mouse's heart beats. I can't deal with him, and quite frankly, it's hard to tolerate his lazy--" The medicine cat broke off when he felt a tug on his whiskers. He looked down and saw his nephew, Owlkit. His amber eyes twinkled. "You were gonna say a bad word!!" The kit squeaked. Mosquitowhisker blinked and leaned down to eye level with the kit. "So what, kit?" He straightened back up, shooing his kin. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 01:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Not my fault you're a horrible mentor," Russetpaw muttered under his breath. He padded off, not caring if his mentor had heard him or not. At this point, he didn't care at all. Applestar was a dreadful leader, Mosquitowhisker could go to the Dark Forest for all he cared. He didn't even know why he picked medicine cat apprentice. Who wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice? All they did was sort herbs and treat scratches. How fun was that? He just hated his life so much. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker turned around and slammed a paw down on his apprentice's head. "You miserable excuse for a cat, do as you're told, or do nothing at all. Don't sit and mope about like a newborn kit." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 01:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Get your filthy paws off me!" Russetpaw slid out from his mentor's grip, and bit down on the older cat's paw. Hard'. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 01:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker walked into camp, a fairly large squirrel in her jaws, to see Russetpaw and Mosquitowhisker going to violent measures of arguing. She lashed her tail as she set down the squirrel and prowled over to the two cats. "Knock it off, both of you." She snapped. Her emerald gaze suddenly softened as she meowed, "No need to fight. I want you both to head to the den. And no arguing." She added with a slight growl. Flamewhisker walked back over to the squirrel and deposited it to the elder's den, then grabbed a thrush, sat down, and silently began eating. RUssetpaw growled at her. "Who do you think you are, tryna tell me what to do?!" ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 02:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker swatted his apprentice over the head. "Don't you ever bite be again, or I will send you strait into the heart of the tunnels. You don't want that do you, Russetpaw?" He growled. He turned to Flamewhisker. "Tell me what to do again, and I'll slice your ears off." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 23:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "You can't tell me what to do!" Russetpaw growled. He hissed and ran out of camp. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 23:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) "Geez, I'm so sorry," Flamewhisker growled sarcastically. She lashed her ginger tail twice and let out a faint hiss before continuing eating the thrush. You rip my ears off, I rip you to shreds, Flamewhisker thought as she dug her claws into the dirt. When she finished eating, she walked out of camp, ginger fur half-blending in with her surroundings. A mouse scurried across her path as she was walking out the camp entrance. It almost ran over her paws, and Flamewhisker absentmindedly killed it with a bite to the neck. She brought the mouse over to Applestar and meowed, "Here you go, Applestar. It practically lept into my paws." With a curt nod, she walked into the warrior's den, deciding against going for a walk, and quickly dozed off for a quick nap. "Stop hollering like a bunch of eagles and work!" Applestar hissed at the medicine cats, already agitated by the loss of the warrior Gullstripe, who had died under a tunnel collapse. The red-brown tabby she-cat acknowledged the gray-brown tom's anger, but did not bother to comment, and turned to her deputy. "Good catch." she complimented. "Now do me a favor and set up a border patrol. LunaClan is threatening them, and they need to be watched before we end up with another pointless battle." Applestar then ordered, remembering the battle that had took Russetclaw's and Neritepelt's lives, all over a piece of grass. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "What am I supposed to do with an apprentice that doesn't even want to be a medicine cat?!" Mosquitowhisker hissed in his leader's ear, not agressivly. "He told me he hates being a medicine cat." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 19:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Russetpaw ran into the forest, hissing. He hated his life. Maybe ending it would be a good idea. He just felt so much pain, he was so scared. What good was he, anyway? Mosquitowhisker and Applestar hated him anyways. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well, simply don't make him your apprentice anymore, and I'll give him to a responsible warrior - perhaps maybe myself." Applestar answered. "Why did he even want to be one in the first place, then decided he didn't?" [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker awoke from her four day long nap and looked around, her tail twitching. Swanpaw stretched herself, shaking her long fur that had become ragged from sleep. She wandered outside the Apprentices' Den. She sighed softly. Being the only apprentice made her quite lonely, and she desperately wanted a denmate. Pacing her way around the hills of the camp, she tripped over a rock. "Ah!" she yelped, landing face-first in the mud. Thankfully, no cat was there to see, and so she scrambled to her paws, still embarrassed. Shaking the sand off of her fur, the white she-cat wandered over to Applestar, who was sending out patrols by the looks of it. "Hey! Can I join along? I really ''want to stretch my legs." she asked. 19:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Firefeather padded up next to Swanpaw, shaking several stray fronds of bracken from his nest off his pelt. "If you're doing patrols could I join one?" he asked, addressing Applestar. ✧ Shimmer ✧ 21:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, you may." Applestar meowed, giving a stern glance to the two cats. "Firefeather, you may lead one border patrol. Swanpaw, Bitternfoot, you will join him. Flamewhisker, you will lead the hunting patrol. Sparrowwing, Bouldertail, join him please." she continued, and leapt off the Highstump after she was finished. She planned to see her sister, Morningnose - the two usually met for a small talk every now and then, sometimes with Brownfur. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:49, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Swanpaw nodded in thanks, and followed Bitternfoot out of camp. 22:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Firefeather nodded to Applestar and then lead his patrol out of camp, heading towards the border. ---- Sparrowwing, hearing his name, got to his paws and headed towards Flamewhisker to join the hunting patrol. He had always greatly enjoyed hunting, ever since he had first tried it as an apprentice. ✧ Shimmer ✧ 12:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Poppyflight emerged from the nursery and stretched. She could see the patrols gathering and beginning to leave, and wished to join them. She missed being able to run across the ground like she used to, but knew it would be worth it when she had her kits and was looking forward to having them. She walked across the camp and found a shady spot to lay down in and observe the proceedings of the other cats and to, hopefully, be left alone with her own thoughts. ✧ Shimmer ✧ 00:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Bouldertail padded out of the camp and waited for the rest of the patrol. "Well? Come along now, we don't have all day, and the prey certainly will not wait for us to arrive at its home, now will it?" He meowed, flicking his tail impatienly. --- Mousquitowhisker hissed. "Applestar, have you seen Pigeonpaw? Perhaps she would like to take care of some things for me since my own apprentice won't." —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 21:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart padded into the warrior's den, his sleek pelt clashing against the bright sunlight. He trudged across the den, carelessly ripping apart nests as he went by. He settled in his own den and rested his muzzle between his paws. 03:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Lizardclaw strode confidently back in through the camp entrance, a fat rat clmaped between his jaws. He dropped it off at the pile, stretching out his back legs and enjoying the sunlight on his fur. "Does anyone want to come back out hunting with me?" he asked. "More prey is still needed for the queens and elders." 11:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Morningnose watched as Poppyflight, one of her denmates, went out to stretch her legs. The tortoiseshell was expecting the kits of her mate, Lizardclaw, and it wouldn't be long before they came. She had recently taken the foster-mothership of three kits, to give them the parent they did not have. ---- Applestar hesistated for a moment before replying. "You can go ask her." she meowed, twitching her red-brown tabby tail. "I'm certain she'll let Poppyflight or Blizzardheart watch over her kits." The SandClan leader never planned to have kits of her own; she viewed it as unneeded and pointless for a clan leader like herself. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Russetpaw muttered to himself, as he padded back into camp. He still felt like everyone hated him. He really didn't want to deal with Mosquitowhisker, but he knew he couldn't stay out for too long. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 19:56, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart padded out of camp. 19:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Mudkit woke up from his short nap. Looking up, he saw the blue-gray tinged fur of his mother, Pigeonpaw - an apprentice who was impregnated with Cootclaw's kits. Nearby, he spotted Oatkit, by his distinctive golden pelt, and Gullkit, all white, save for the cinder-gray patches that covered part of her fur. Padding over to them slowly, he wanted to ask them if they could play "Clans" with him. He always wanted someone to play with, and now Morningnose's, Poppyflight's, and Blizzardheart's kits were coming, perhaps he would get more of those playmates - besides his siblings, Battlekit, Hawkkit, and all the other kits. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Goldheart returned. 19:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Applestar, after speaking with Mosquitowhisker, climbed onto the Highrock, and called for a clan meeting. That day, she was to make Morningnose's foster kits, Battlekit and Hawkkit, apprentices. "Battlekit, Hawkkit," she began, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Battlepaw and Hawkpaw. Your mentors will be Bitternfoot and myself. I hope Bitternfoot and I will pass down all we know onto you." The red-brown tabby she-cat paused for a moment, as she called for Bitternfoot to come up. "Bitternfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice, as you have proved to me that you are worthy. You had received excellent training from your former mentor, and you have shown yourself to be clever and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Battlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Applestar then touched noses with her new apprentice. "BATTLEPAW! HAWKPAW!" the clan had shouted, and Applestar then leaped off the high rock to formally greet the brown tabby she-cat. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 20:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hawkpaw bounced around, greeting the leader of the Clan. She could hardly believe it! Applestar, of all possibly cats, was going to be her mentor! Then she froze. Was there an omen or something that inclined the wise she-cat to train her? There usually was, for most cats. Hawkpaw pushed away the dim thought. "What are we doing first?" --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 20:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Bitternfoot padded up to Battlepaw. He touched noses with her, before leading her to the side. "What would like to do first, young one?" He mewed gently. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Battlepaw quietly glances up at Bitternfoot. "Well, I was hoping to do some battle-training, but if the Clan needs food, I would like to go hunting." She spoke calmly, looking over to her happy-go-lucky sister, who looked like she was already pestering Applestar. --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 20:28, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "For now, the Clan does need food. If you don't mind, can we hunt? Tomorrow, I'll take you out for battle training," Bitternfoot mewed. He hated to disappoint his new apprentice, but prey was running short, and it hadn't rained in at least a moon. ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 20:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "Alright! Let's go, then!" Battlepaw purred, leaping to her paws. "I will do my best for the sake of my Clan!" --Starry I am made of [[User:.Trollsky|''hopes'' not yet fulfilled]] 20:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Flamewhisker paced impatiently around the camp, looking for something to do. Her plumy ginger tail twitched back and forth slowly. Thinking that she should go hunt, the ginger tabby trotted out of camp, sniffing the air, and went right, searching for squirrels in the few trees of the territory. Spotting a rather large ginger-brown squirrel nibbling on seeds shortly after, she slunk silently up and pounced. The squirrel tried to run at the last second but its life was already gone, leading to a messy kill. "Rabbit-dung!" She hissed, picking it up and going back to the camp. She deposited it at the elders den and instead sharpened her claws against a slab of bark. 22:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Poppyflight was laying in her nest, her brother, Sparrowwing, beside her, when she felt a sharp kick of pain. Sparrowwing shot her a worried glance. "Sparrowwing, go find Mosquitowhisker! I think the kits are coming!" she managed with a gasp of pain, and the tom rushed off to find the medicine cat, with another glance at his sister. He found the medicine cat relatively quickly and came to a halt in front of her. "Mosquitowhisker, come quickly! Poppyflight's kits are coming!" 16:32, 07/29/2013 The medicine cat grabbed his herbs and padded over to the nursery. "Ah! It's about time they came. I was getting worried," the medicine cat was unusually kind to Poppyflight- normally, he'd be snappy and stoic. He instructed her on what to do. He gave her a sturdy stick to bite on- One of the strongest sticks he had found in a while. He just hoped that the kitting would go smoothly. THe kits were a little overdue, and this could cause complications, especially because the kits ran the risk of being larger than the typical on-time kit. He watched as the queen shifted into a comfortable position, moving her tail to the side. "Alright, Poppyflight, you know you push when you feel you need to, you know to nip the kitting saack if it's not been broken already, and you know to lick the kits the wrong way to get their blood flowing. Move them to your belly when you've finished. I'll stay here to help, but I feel that letting a queen do most of the work herself is important," he meowed, turning to Sparrowwing, he added, "Sparrowwing, could you stand outside the nursery? It's best if she has as much solitude as she can." 20:12, 07/29/2013 Pigeonpaw followed her kits out of the nursery, her belly swollen. "Oatkit, Mudkit, Gullkit, get your tails back here right now!" the pregnant apprentice yowled after her first litter. They were clambering up the side of a dirt mound. Pigeonpaw felt a powerful kick in her side and hissed. "Yes, I know, you're due any moment. Your older siblings aren't being much help, now are they?" 03:38, 07/30/2013 Applestar followed her apprentice, Swanpaw, near to the entrance of camp. The red-brown tabby she-cat flicked her tail tip at her apprentice - although it was mildly offensive, it meant for Swanpaw to halt before Applestar could catch up. The SandClan leader then grunted as she heard Pigeonpaw - a den or three away - proclaim about delivering another litter. The Clan, at this point, had about three queens - one already was kitting. How did the very same apprentice expect another litter? Sighing, Applestar flicked her ears in irritation, and padded near the entrance of camp. "Okay, Swanpaw," she began. "We are to head out now - unless you need to eat. Make sure you put in full effort - I will not tolerate folly of ridiculous matter from an apprentice trained by I." 03:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Pigeonpaw hissed and crawled back into the nursery. Cootclaw had gathered the kits up, and Pigeonpaw told him that she was kitting. He held the kits at bay while his mate delivered their second litter. A few moments after Pigeonpaw had settled down in her nest, she gave birth to a tiny gray tom. The second kit was born not long after. Surprised her kitting wasn't yet over, she grunted. A few minutes later, she had finished kitting. Six kits. No wonder I was so big! 03:58, 07/30/2013 Smokekit and Emberkit peered over the edge of their nests. They were four moons old now. They had come from wandering on the moor due to their parents' and siblings' deaths. Then they were barely three moons, but they had adjusted to Clan life well. They watched Pigeonpaw and her six newborns. (Laaaame just jumping on the SandClan wagon) 04:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) "Of course, I'm going outside, I'm finding Firefeather." Sparrowwing mewed, heading off to find the tom and announce that Poppyflight was kitting. Upon finding the tom on the edge of camp they both came to wait beside the nursery entrance. Meanwhile, Poppyflight managed a nod towards the medicine cat. Grasping the stick in her jaws, she waited for another spasm of pain. Her jaws clamped down on the stick as another contraction seized her and the first kit slithered out on the nest. She turned her head and nipped open the sack of a tiny tortoiseshell she-kit and began to lick the kit. Before she could press the kit to her belly another wave of pain seized her. Licking the next kit, a she-kit as well, she pressed the first to her belly. Under the assumption that she was finished kitting she lay back in her nest, pressing the next kit to her belly. After a few seconds she felt another wave of pain and let out a shriek of pain and shock as one last kit came into the world. Panting from exhaustion she pulled the third kit, another daughter, to her belly and licked all of them. "Mosquitowhisker, can you get Firefeather?" she asked wearily. 06:09, 07/30/2013 Misquitowhisker nodded and checked quickly on Pigeonpaw. "Ah, wonderful job, dear." the medicine cat meowed, trying to be kind with the apprentice. He left, fetching Firefeather. "The kits are here," he informed the tom, leading him to the nursery. 13:30, 07/30/2013